The Fighter Pilot and the Farmer
by RueEmerson
Summary: At the conclusion of "Return of the Jedi," Luke meets a female fighter pilot who intrigues him. AU one-shot.


As the party wound down, Luke stayed outside the tree hut he was the guest of, staring into the night.

His life had taken a drastic turn, for the good, so all he felt was joy at the moment.

A female voice spoke from behind him.

"Sir, I just wanted to congratulate you and shake your hand," she said, holding out her hand. She was wearing a rebel flight suit and had striking ice blue eyes. She seemed familiar but he couldn't place her.

"Captain Bree Randolph," she said in response to his slightly arched brow. "Flew an x-wing this round. It's an honor to meet you."

Luke smiled at her and shook her hand.

"I should be thanking you for taking part in the mission," he said. She assumed standard posture with hands behind her back, legs apart. Bree dipped her head.

"No sir, I was just doing what was required. You, on the other hand, have inspired us all," she said.

Again Luke gave her a slight smile and shook his head.

"Then we must mutually accept our accolades and move on," he replied. Bree tipped her head in acknowledgement and rewarded him with a bright smile.

"Indeed," she answered.

There was something about her that drew Luke to extend an invitation.

"Care to join me?" he asked, gesturing to the side deck where chairs had been placed.

"Thank you. I believe I will," Bree responded, her posture at ease as she settled into a chair. The Jedi Master sat down nearby so he could face her.

"So Captain Randolph, can you tell me how someone as lovely as you came to be a part of the rebellion?"

Bree fought back a blush at his compliment and laughed.

"My story, I'm sure, would bore you to tears," she said.

They talked late into the night with moments of silence as they pondered the conversation. At some point, Bree drifted off to sleep in her chair.

Luke smiled to himself. It had been a long day, he thought, stifling a yawn. He wondered whether he should let her be or wake her.

In the end, he decided to scoop Bree up and deposit her in his bed. She curled up on her side without waking. On second thought, Luke laid down beside her, facing the other direction and allowing himself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Bree roused, feeling content against a solid wall of warmth, sunshine on her face. She opened her eyes and suddenly realized she was in bed with the Jedi Master.<p>

Startled, she rolled away and slid off the bed as she frantically tried to recall if she'd followed him to bed. Had they … she wondered, but then noticed she still had her flight suit on.

"Relax, Captain," Luke softly said, unmoving and eyes closed. "We didn't do anything. We were both tired and I didn't see the point in waking you nor trying to get you to your own sleeping quarters."

Bree let out a sigh of relief and slumped against the wall. She could only imagine the implications and the trouble she'd be in with her commander. This was their hero and their leader. She had no business starting anything with him.

"Thanks, I think," she replied. Luke still didn't move. Bree suddenly felt awkward and unsure what to do next. She grabbed her boots and shoved them on.

"It was nice to meet you, Master Skywalker," she said, mustering her courage to exit gracefully. As she edged her way around the bed and toward the door, Luke opened his eyes and sat up with sigh.

"You don't have to leave," Luke softly said, causing Bree to freeze in her tracks. She glanced over her shoulder, her dark hair curling around her startled face.

"At least stay and have breakfast with me so can continue our chat about farming versus flying," he said with a smirk.

Bree let out a cross between a snort and a laugh and nodded.

"Alrighty then," she said, sharing a smile with him.

* * *

><p>A lively morning discussion ensued with Han and Leia at the same table. Bree felt oddly like she was at home bantering with her siblings rather than being in the presence of senior leadership.<p>

She never imagined that she would be eating meal with the battle's lead rebel general and the senator princess, who she suddenly learned was actually the Jedi Master's twin sister.

Knowing she needed to report in to her commander, Bree thanked their Ewok hosts for the meal and stood.

"General, Senator, thank you for allowing me to join you," she said to Han and Leia before turning to Luke, who also stood.

"Sir, it was a pleasure talking with you," Bree said, extending a hand. Luke enveloped her hand with his as his eyes met hers.

"The pleasure is all mine, Bree," he sincerely replied. She tried not to balk at his informality, butterflies aflutter in her stomach.

Quit acting like a swooning cadet, she admonished herself as she dropped her hand to her side and gave Luke a final nod before turning on her heel. Han and Leia exchanged a look.

"What are you waiting on, kid?" Han pointedly said to Luke who turned back to them after Bree exited the room. Leia elbowed Han and rolled her eyes.

"I think what Han is trying to say is you shouldn't let her go," Leia told her brother.

_Go on. If she is important to you, then don't miss out on your chance for happiness_, he heard her telepathically say.

Luke opened his mouth and then shut it before rushing out of the room.

* * *

><p>Years later Bree Randolph repeatedly recounted to her children the story of how she fought in the final Rebel battle that defeated the Empire and she met their father, the Jedi Master.<p>

Luke Skywalker then would chime in about how he proposed to her after one date and that it took several months after that to convince the fighter pilot to marry him, a simple farmer.


End file.
